The End
by CareneNara
Summary: When Sirius risked the life of Snape, James did not take it well and their friendship was on the line.


House: Slytherin.

Year: 1

Category: Standard

Prompt: "I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear - I'm not asking,"

Word count: 947

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Black?" whispered James, holding out the note he had found Severus Snape holding.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, feigning confusion, but a dark smile clearly hidden.

" _The trick to getting past the Whomping Willow is to poke the knot at the bottom."_ I know you were the one who wrote this. Don't even lie to me."

"Oh shiet! Why did you have to ruin my fun, Prongs? I was looking forward to this the whole day." Sirius chuckled as he look back at the book of ancient runes he was reading.

"Fun? You think that is FUN? For Merlin's sake, you were going to get him killed! We bully him, sure, but this has gone too far. Don't you ever think, you imbecile?" James was fuming by now. He could not believe Sirius would do something so stupid. Endangering the life of someone, what was he thinking?

"Don't act all righteous on me now. It's not like you didn't do anything bad to him. You were the one who got the entire school to hate him, so don't come yelling at me."

By now they were both on their feet, breathing heavily, not losing eye contact.

It was a power play and neither wanted to back down. The two boys were circling around each other for a few days now, tensions were raised ever since Sirius tried to make a pass at Lily. Tonight was the night it all crashed with Sirius writing a note to Snape to reveal how to get past the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking shack, the night Remus was supposed to turn. He had being foolish and had James not found the note in time, he won't have chased Severus down in order to save his life.

"You are an asshole. A whole Godric full of asshole. You think I would go as far as to nearly killing him? Don't kid yourself, Padfoot. I'm not a blabbering fool like you. I at least think before I do anything, and if Snape had being killed, what do you think would have happened to us? To Remus? We would be expelled. Did you even think about that?"

By now, their voices were raised, and people were looking. James looked around and saw how much attention they were garnering. He couldn't risk the school knowing about Remus or Snape or anything that had happened.

"Outside. Now!" and he walked out, glancing back to see if Sirius was following him. He wasn't, and James could see that Sirius was not about to back down from this argument. How much of an idiot is his friend? He still did not understand the dangers that he put Snape in, and even themselves, but that stubborn bastard could not see past his goddamn ego.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear - I'm not asking," James said as he waited for Sirius to move. "Get out now, Sirius." and he marched out, making sure that Sirius was following him. Once outside, he turned towards his friend waiting for an explanation.

"Say what you have to say, but just so you know, I am not apologizing. Severus is smart enough to get himself out of it. Why are you getting your knickers all in a twist about this?" Sirius had a bored look on his face, pretending as if he did not care. Maybe he really did not care. Was this the friend who James has know since his first year? Has he made a mistake choosing him as a friend. Sure, Sirius was loyal when in need, but surely he couldn't care less about this situation. Was he really that cold hearted not to care about someone's life?

James couldn't believe what was happening right now. He shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to accept what was happening right now. He could not see past the facade that Sirius was putting on, and he desperately wanted to ask why he did this, but he knew that now was not the time. They were both angry, and they just needed to part ways for a few days.

"I don't know about you Sirius, but clearly we aren't on the same page anymore. I don't think it was right of you to do that to Snape. You can deny it all you want, but it was wrong. I think you should apologize to him, and until you do that, don't come to me. I'm terminating our friendship as of now unless you realize what you've done."

And as James walked away, Sirius stood there in shock, his best friend just walked away from his life, just like everybody else and he tried to stop him, but his feet did not move. His ego plastered his feet to the ground and he was unable to move and he shed a tear as he saw the back of his friend leaving him behind.

* * *

A satisfied smile appeared on Snape's face as he watched from a distance the events of his plan unfold. A cunning little Severus Snape watched Sirius Black and James Potter's friendship come to an end. Sirius thought he was being clever thinking that Snape wouldn't find out about his trick, but he used it to his advantage and made sure that James would find him trying to get into the Shrieking shack. It wasn't like he planned it all along but he just couldn't resist taking revenge on those pesky little insects when the opportunity landed on his lap. He would relish this day forever, and he snickered again as he walked back to his dorm. He really was turning into a Slytherin.


End file.
